


Bucky and Phil Soulmate Oneshots

by thestanceyg



Series: TheStanceyG's Soulmate Series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Bucky are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Alley

The alley was dark, but darkness couldn’t cover the sounds echoing against the walls and out into the street.  They were soft, but the ragged edge to them caught Bucky’s attention.  He’d heard those kinds of sounds before, and they never meant something good.  Bucky thought about walking by, doing nothing, afraid that whatever was back there might trigger him and set him back.  But he couldn’t.  Someone in that alley needed help, and he hadn’t had an episode in nearly two months.

He slid into the darkness and gave his eyes a moment to adjust.  Near the back a man in a suit was slumped on the ground, raspy breaths coming out irregularly.  He moaned a little as he tried to sit up properly.  Bucky’s eyes shifted to the other bodies littering the back of the alley, none of them breathing.  As he edged closer, the uniforms of the dead men took on a startlingly familiar design.

Bucky almost turned back around, but the man’s breathing had become more shallow, and he wasn’t going to make it if he had to wait for Bucky to second guess himself.  He tore his eyes away from the dead Hydra agents and focused on the man who was slowly slipping down the wall he was propped against.

“Hey!  It’s okay!” Bucky said rushing to his side.  “I’ve got you now.  Everything’s going to be just fine.”  He carefully helped the man move to a more comfortable sitting position.  His breathing evened out, but still rattled in a troubling way.  Bucky took in the man’s injuries.  His face was bruised and swollen, and there was blood on his abdomen.  Bucky pulled at his shirt, popping the buttons to check the source of the bleeding.  The intense bruising on the man’s chest momentarily distracted Bucky as he worried about how many ribs were broken, and if his lungs had been punctured.  As his eyes finally found the sluggishly bleeding bullet wound, the man pitched forward, grabbing for Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky put his hands on the man’s shoulders, trying to stay away from his damaged torso to steady the man.  

“I didn’t think you would be so pretty,” the man said, looking up at him.

Bucky paused, suddenly terrified.  The man’s eyes drifted shut, and his breathing became more erratic.

“No!”  Bucky gasped, gently shaking the man.  “Wake up!”  The man didn’t stir.  

Bucky settled the man carefully, trying to give his lungs the best chance he could, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing and putting the phone on speaker, setting it beside the man as he felt for a pulse.

“Steve!” he snapped once the line picked up.  “You’ve gotta get here!  Have Stark track my phone and get me a fucking car and doctor.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

“I’m not going to be if my soulmate dies.”

“What?!” Steve cried, dropping his “I’m Captain America and in control of the situation” persona.

“I just met him in an alley.  I’m pretty sure he killed the five Hydra agents that are here too,” Bucky said.

“Are you sure they’re dead and this isn’ a trap?” Steve asked haltingly.

That thought hadn’t occurred to Bucky.  He looked back at the man, and his bleeding stomach.  Bucky pulled off his shirt and pressed it into the wound to help slow the bleeding.  As he pressed in, he saw the black of his writing winding down the man’s sternum.

“If it’s a trap,” he said, “they got the real deal to pull me in.  I’m looking at my writing on him right now.”

He heard Steve cuss as the sounds of rapid movement muffled everything.

“Hang on, Buck, we’ll be there soon,” Steve said, back in Captain mode.  “Keep this line open and give us more information as needed.”

“You’re bringing a doctor, right?  He might not make it if he has to wait,” Bucky said, panic coloring his words.  The man’s pulse was weak, but still present.

“I’m a doctor,” a voice called from the end of the alley.  A pretty young woman in a sweater stepped into the little light in the alley.

“Might not be safe,” Bucky called.  She looked small, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t dangerous.

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded.

“There’s a lady at the end of the alley that says she’s a doctor,” Bucky said, not taking his eyes off her.

“What’s her name?” Tony cut in.  “Jarvis can run her.”

Bucky looked over at the woman.  “Jemma Simmons,” she said, clearly having heard the entire conversation.  “I don’t mind waiting to come closer, but It would be better for him if you pressed his back flat.  Right now you’re tiring out the muscles around what I’m assuming is a gunshot or stab wound.”

Bucky carefully went about straightening Phil’s back against the wall, trying not to ease up too much on the wound as he did so.

“Doctor Simmons is clear, sir,”  Jarvis’s voice called from the phone.

“That was fast,” Tony muttered.

“You already had a file on her, sir,” Jarvis replied, “Along with a Leo Fitz.”

“Fitzsimmons is there?!” Tony nearly yelled.

“Just Simmons, sir,” Jemma said from beside Bucky.  “And if you don’t mind, I have work to do.  It’s already going to be bad enough when he wakes up to see just who found him.”

“His soulmate would distress him?”  Bucky asked.

Jemma looked up suddenly. “Oh my,” she said softly.  “Well that changes things.”

“You know who he is?”  Bucky asked, realizing what she had said previously.

“Yes,” was all Jemma responded while her hands worked.  “He’s my boss.”

Bucky paused at her evasion from giving the man’s name.  He wanted to press, but he didn’t get the feeling Jemma was hiding something bad, just something personal.  “Do you need me right now, or can I make sure all those guys are dead?” He asked.

“Please make sure they’re dead,” Jemma said as she pulled a gun from her purse.  “Shoot them again if you need to.  Hydra has a way of being more insidious than one would like.”

“Don’t I know it,” Bucky said under his breath as he took the gun and moved over to the first body.  “What’s a nice doctor like you know about Hydra?” He called to her.

“Besides the obvious?” She asked.

“Sounds like something personal,” he responded.

“They tried to kill me and my best friend.”

“Tried?” Bucky prompted.

“We both lived,” she said, “but we’re not the same.”

“I hear that, doll,” he said as he moved to another body.  “So you and your boss come across Hydra in your day-to-day?”

“Yes,” was all she said.

“Care to tell me anything else about my soulmate?”  He tried.

“Don’t worry,” he heard Tony say from the end of the alley.  “I’m sure between J and I it won’t be difficult.”  Tony moved toward them.  “Steve should be here any second with Bruce and some medical goodies,” he said stepping up next to Jemma.  “So who’s the lucky…” Tony trailed off.

The uncharacteristic cut off of chatter from Tony made Bucky swing back around.  Tony was pale and staring at the man.  “What?” Bucky asked, unable to figure out what had spooked Tony.

“He’s dead,” Tony said.

“What?!” Bucky cried, running back to them, immediately reaching for the man’s arm and finding a weak pulse still beating.  “No, he’s not,”  Bucky said, relieved and confused.

“No, he was,” Tony said as Bruce and Steve careened into the alleyway.  “How is this possible?” He demanded from Jemma.

“I’m not allowed to say,” Jemma said, still working.  “I have orders.”

“Steve,” Tony snapped.  “What’s your clearance level?”

“10,” Steve said, gaping at the man just as Tony had done.  “He’s dead,” Steve said.

“Will you people stop telling me my soulmate is dead and tell me what the hell is going on here?”  Bucky cried, exasperated.

“We’re going to stabilize him so we can move him,” Bruce said kneeling next to Jemma, “and then Steve is going to order her to tell us what’s going on because he’s a higher rank.”

“He’s going to be so cross with me,” Jemma sighed.

“For taking orders from Captain America?  I doubt it,” Tony snarked.

Bucky wanted to yell at all of the to tell him what was going on, but he could tell it wouldn’t do anything, so he got to work helping Jemma and Bruce prepare his soulmate for transport.

 

***

 

Once they were back in the medical wing at the tower, his soulmate was whisked away into surgery to deal with the bullet wound.  Bucky felt the nervous energy radiating into all of his muscles, making him jittery.  Bruce pulled him over into a room where the others were, gently pushing him into a chair.

“Okay,” Steve said, turning to Jemma, “talk.”

“I haven’t read any of the official reports, but I’m not sure any exist,” she started.  “Have you heard of TAHITI?”

Tony paled.  “I thought that was scraped.”

“That’s what he wanted, but, well, it wasn’t.”

“Can we back up for a second,” Bucky said, cutting Jemma off.  “I seem to be in the dark here.  You all know who my soulmate is, and I don’t.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jemma said, blushing.  “His name is Phil Coulson.”

“Wait, Phil Coulson is my soulmate?” Bucky asked.

“Yes?” Jemma said, confused.  

“He’s basically a legend,” Bucky said, awed.

“How do you know about him?” Jemma asked.

“Oh, you don’t know who he is, do you?” Tony almost laughed.  “Jemma Simmons, meet Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier.”

Jemma’s mouth popped open.  “Well now a lot more things make sense,” she said, a smile pulling at her lips.  “He’ll be very excited.”

“Won’t he be disappointed that he’s not Steve?” Tony joked.

“Oh no,” Jemma said very seriously.  “He idolizes Steve, but he fantasizes about Bucky Barnes.”  Then, realizing what she said, Jemma’s hands flew to cover her mouth as she turned very red.

Bucky smiled.  He didn’t think he would have had a shot at getting THE Phil Coulson to feel that way about him, but now he liked his odds.

 

***

 

When Phil Coulson woke up, he felt a warm hand covering his.  He slowly opened his eyes, trying not to let the light hurt too much.  Unfortunately, the pounding in his head started almost immediately, and he winced a bit, pulling his arm to shield his eyes.

“Hey there soulmate,” he heard softly next to him.  “I’ll go turn the lights down and call the nurse.”

He heard the chair next to the bed scratch at the floor.  Then, the light seeping in under his arm faded, and he heard the “ding” of the call bell.  Then the chair scraped again, and a hand covered his, gently pulling it off his face.

“Better?” His soulmate asked.

Phil slowly opened his eyes again and blinked as they adjusted.  “Much, he said s he turned to look at his guest.

“How’d I get so lucky as to have you?” the man asked him.

“...Bucky?” Phil asked, not sure his eyes were showing him the truth.

“Your Bucky,” his soulmate said, pulling up his shirt.  Phil took in the finely sculpted chest for a moment before his eyes settled on the words running down Bucky’s sternum in his own handwriting.  He reached out to trace his finger down the words.

“My Bucky,” he said.

 

 


	2. The Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil agrees to meet with an anonymous tipster.

Phil Coulson looked at his phone.  Another message from a random number that he knew by now would turn out to be a burner phone.  For the past year, he had been getting texts with information about Hydra bases.  At first he didn’t want to trust it, but he figured there was no harm in at least doing some recon on the address provided.  After a few days of observing, a second message had come through, detailing the weak points in the security (most of which Phil had already identified).  Everything had gone to plan when they took down the base, so he felt a little more accepting when the second address came through. Over the year, they had taken out five different bases.  The pattern was always the same.  First he would get an address, and then, a follow up would provide an additional piece of information.  Once it had been that the scientists were working against their will, another time it had warned of a secret sub-basement.  And, without fail, every time the information was accurate.

The second to last time they had responded to a location, a third message had come through.   **You’re a lot better looking than I thought you would be.** was all it said.  So whoever was sending the messages had watched this time. Phil had always assumed that their friend was watching, but now it was confirmed.

The last time they had taken down a base from this anonymous intel, he had gotten a flurry of texts from the same burner phone.

**Don’t be a damn hero.  Do this the sensible way.**

**Couldn’t stand it if your pretty ass got shot.**

**Ignore that.**

**Watch the treeline.  There might be snipers there.**

**Nevermind, got them.**

And, sure enough, after they had taken the base, he had gone to check the treeline and found several bodies on the ground, a single shot through the heart.

So when his phone pinged with an unknown number today, he was ready for it to be another address.  He found his mind wandering to what sort of “extra” texts he might get this time, and then shook it off as he opened the text.

**I want to come in.**

He stared at the text, contemplating his response.  Finally he sent, **Why now?**  The reply was almost immediate.

**I’ve hopefully proven myself, and I’ve also run out of survival resources.**

And then, hot on the heels of that text, **If you’re not ready to trust me, a supply drop would be appreciated.**

Phil stared at the message for a while, contemplating his answer.  Finally he responded with  latitude and longitude and time.  There was no response from the burner number.

“May?” He called.

Melinda popped her head in the door, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m going to be heading out to deal with a potential asset.  I need you to stay here and man things.  I’ll send the location once I’m there.  If you don’t hear from me within twenty minutes of getting the location, I’ll need you to follow up.”

“Why don’t you go with backup?”  She asked.

He shook his head.  “No.  I don’t want to spook him.  I think he’ll rabbit if he thinks there is any chance of danger.”

“Then why not send someone else?”

“He knows what I look like.  He won’t show if it’s not me.”

May pursed her lips and then gave a curt nod.

Two hours later Phil was standing near the entrance to an old barn.  He pulled out his phone and sent May the location, then started a timer.  Fifteen minutes in he was still alone.  He sent May a quick text, telling her he was going to wait another fifteen before he called it a wash.

“You came here alone.  That was a big risk.  A pretty stupid, big risk,” a voice called out from inside the barn ten minutes later.

Phil turned around slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the barn.  He spotted a figure up in the hay loft.

“A risk worth taking in order to find you,” Phil responded.  He smiled when he heard the sharp breath the man took.  “Of course,” he added, “that’s kind of your fault.  I always knew I’d find you by being a bit reckless.”

The man jumped down from the hay loft and it was Phil’s turn to be surprised.  Small strips of sunlight, coming through the small windows bounced off the man’s metal arm.

“You know who I am,” the man said.

“You’re Bucky Barnes,” Phil replied.

Bucky paused.  “That’s not what I expected.”

“You thought I’d say Winter Soldier?” Phil asked with a small smile.

“You’re not afraid of me,” Bucky said, walking again.

“Like you said, you’ve proven yourself,” Phil shrugged.  “Besides, I’m a romantic.  I can’t stand the thought of my soulmate being dangerous to me.”

In front of him, Bucky smirked.  “I can do romantic,” he said as his flesh arm wound around Phil’s waist, tugging him close as he bent to kiss Phil.  Phil returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, running his hands down Bucky’s back while lightly tugging at his lips with his teeth.

Bucky pulled back with a soft moan.  “It’s been a while, so I might be a bit rusty,” he admitted.

“Then we’ll just have to give you lots of chances to practice,” Phil smiled, pulling Bucky back for another kiss.

An hour later, a very surprised Melinda May backed out of the barn holstering her gun, hoping she would never see Coulson’s bare ass again while he slowly kissed every inch of an equally naked man.


End file.
